


Pulling the Pin

by oceania



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Episode Related, First Time, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 17:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceania/pseuds/oceania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a repost since A03 ate my story. :(  Thank-you to all those who left kudos and comments on the first one. :)</p><p>Even though she likes Gabby, Grace has something she needs to tell her Danno.  Angst ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pulling the Pin

**Author's Note:**

> A huge mahalo to McDannoMaualoa, who is my amazing beta.

Danny laid the book on the bedside table and reached to smooth a stray lock of Grace’s hair; his hand lingered and gently stroked her cheek. “I like the book Monkey, but are you sure you won’t have nightmares?”

Grace sighed dramatically and rolled her eyes, “It’s Harry Potter, Danno!”

“Well, there’s that Snape guy, I don’t trust him--and you know that Malfoy boy is trouble.”

Grace smiled deviously, “You said all boys are trouble.”

“Absolutely.”

“Except you, and Uncle Steve.”

“No, ESPECIALLY Uncle Steve!” Danny laughed. “So, did you like Gabby, Gracie?”

Grace looked thoughtful, “Yes. She’s nice, I guess, except…”

“Except?”

Grace avoided her father’s penetrating gaze. “She makes Uncle Steve sad,” she said softly.

Danny cleared his throat, “What makes you say that Monkey?”

Grace bit her lip, “He was talking too loud and he kept making puppy eyes at you. He always does that, but tonight he was laughing too much. But his eyes were sad.”

“He’s just a big goof honey, you know that. And he told me he liked Gabby. So don’t worry,” he bent to kiss her cheek. “Danno loves you baby.”

“Danno?”

“Grace, it’s time to sleep now.”

She yawned and turned on her side, “I love Uncle Steve more than Gabby. Don’t you?”

“Baby, it’s not that easy. Uncle Steve is a man and…”

Grace pouted into her pillow and said stoutly, “Keiko has two dads. And a step-dad. And a mom.”

“Okay, but….”

“I’m just saying--you should be with Uncle Steve, even though Gabby is nice.”

“Goodnight sweetie.”

“Night Danno, I’m just saying--”

Danny switched on her nightlight: a stained glass, navy blue seal balancing a red ball on its nose; a gift from Steve of course. He’d seen it in a store window when they’d been on an overnight stakeout in Chinatown, and made Danny wait around till the store opened, so he could buy it.

“You know I have to get it for her Danny. It’s a Navy SEAL!”

Danny had tried to act put out, even sighing dramatically and demanding a “decent cup of Joe at least!” But there was no hiding that he was touched by Steve’s gesture. Said seal, promptly named “Steven” had taken up permanent residence in Mary’s, freshly redecorated, old bedroom. Danny ran his hand over the hand carved dolphin headboard.

_“It’s too much, Steve”_

_“No it’s not.”_

_“Must have cost a fortune.”_

_“Just the cost of the wood.”_

_“Steven?”_

_“I carved it.”_

_You should be with Uncle Steve_.

Danny closed the bedroom door quietly, and headed out to the lanai to ponder his daughter’s words. He’d left Steve, drinking beer and laughing (too loudly apparently) at the restaurant and was glad for the chance to clear his head before the cargo pant tidal wave rolled in.

“Our girl asleep?”

If anyone asked, Danny would deny his squeal of fright. “Holy hell, what the fuck? You trying to give me a friggin heart attack? Stealth mode much Steven? What have I told you about hiding in the shadows like a freakin ninja? What the hell are you even doing here?"

“I live here,” Steve slurred. 

“Look babe, I’m sorry. You startled me. I didn’t hear your truck--” Danny tried to chuckle but the air was so thick with hostility, he couldn’t seem to bring his pulse under control.

Steve was strangely silent for longer than was necessary, even when he wanted to make a point. Danny decided to let him sort himself out, and noiselessly sat down in the other deck chair.

“I’m drunk,” Steve grumbled.

“Chin drove you home and you left the truck at the hotel?” Danny asked evenly.

“Tha’s wha I said.”

“Okay. We can get it in the morning.”

“Chin took keys.”

That was not good. Danny knew there had been a bit of a scene if Chin had “taken” the keys. Why did he feel like apologizing to Steve for not being there to drive him home?

“Sorry.”

“Why? You had Gracie—and Gabby. Grace seemed to like her... ‘m happy for you.”

 _No you’re not. Grace says you’re sad_. “Thanks.”

“Okay—gonna go bed…sleep”

“I think I’ll sit out awhile. I’ll leave the television off tonight…let you—you know?”

“Yeah…”

Steve moved in silence towards the house, and slipped inside, letting the screen door slam behind him.

Danny had been a detective long enough to know that, even after several minutes had passed, Steve still stood in the doorway, watching him. Danny turned to look over his shoulder and saw them. Puppy eyes--quickly averted amid a rush for the shadows of the house, but wistful, longing puppy eyes nonetheless.

Shit. Double shit with a side order of shit. Grace was right.

The next morning, Steve was up and out by 7 a.m., apparently no worse for the night before. Danny had slept little and only pretended not to hear Steve padding about. He felt the heat of his partner’s eyes on him and heard the man’s deep sigh; Danny struggled mightily not to move, or open his eyes. He’froze entirely when he felt the ghost touch of lips on his forehead.

He should have opened his eyes and dealt with the fallout of catching Steve in the act. But with Grace in the house, he opted to hold his breath and wait for Steve to leave, which, fortunately for Danny’s burning lungs, followed barely a minute later.

When the door closed, Danny let out the breath he was entirely aware he had been holding, “Fuck. Fuck. Fuckity fuck fuck fuck,” he groaned and burrowed under the blankets, punching his memory foam pillow into submission.

When a smiling Steve returned from his swim after an hour, Danny was sipping coffee on the lanai, bedding wrapped around his shoulders, looking like he was the one with the hangover.

“Your kelp and wood chip smoothie awaits, babe,” Danny said cheerfully.

“Yeah?” Steve smirked and dropped his gaze to his rumpled, sleep-deprived friend, “You spoil me Danno.”

“Danno spoils everyone he loves!” called Grace from the upstairs window.

“It’s impolite to eavesdrop Monkey!” Danny called back. “What’d I tell you about that?”

Grace giggled and shouted back, “That it’s impolite?”

Steve laughed and plunked himself down in the chair next to Danny. “The water’s great today, and the sharks are biting; you still planning to take Grace to the beach?”

Before he could answer, Grace bounded out in her pink dolphin pajamas with as bad a case of bed-head as her father.

“Oh please Danno?” Grace pleaded as she scrambled up on Steve’s lap and settled in for a cuddle. “Uncle Steve wants to take me to Laniakea to see the turtles.”

Speaking of puppy eyes, Danny thought. Grace was turning hers on him, “Pleeeeeeeease?”

Steve took her face in his large hands, “Gracie, your Danno made other plans for your day together.” He smiled at her, and aimed at enthusiasm, “I think he and Gabby are taking you to Laniakea. That’ll be fun!”

He laughs too much. His eyes are sad.

“Yeah, that was the plan,” Danny said quietly.

Grace cast a sad look at Danny before turning away, and snuggling closer into Steve. He gently stroked her tangled hair and whispered, “You understand, honey?” Grace sniffled and nodded her head against his chest. 

Suddenly Danny felt oddly defensive, “So Steve, is your GIRLFRIEND, Cath, still in town? You got plans with her?”

Steve shot him a wounded look, “Yes, she’s still here. But we have no plans.”

Gracie raised her head and glared at her father before turning sad eyes to Steve, “Uncle Steve, do you have a girlfriend?”

“Not anymore, and not really ever, honey,” he soothed without really knowing why she was upset. He turned to Danny, “Cath wants to explore other options.”

“Oh. Didn’t know that.”

“Yes, well—it’s complicated.”

Grace sighed with the exasperation of a ten-year-old that is no longer the centre of attention, “I’m going to watch television. Bye!”

Steve rose to follow her in, “Her hair is a rat’s nest. You forgot to take out her hair thingys; it’s going to take awhile for me to work those tangles out.”

“I can do that,” Danny offered.

“I’m better at it.”

“Yeah, you are,” Danny smiled.

“What time are you leaving?”

“Around 10:00, it takes an hour to get there from Gabby’s.” 

Danny’s cell phone started ringing. He picked it up and looked at the caller ID.

“It’s Gabby.”

“No special ringtone yet?”

“There aren’t any special songs for ‘non-crazy person’ calling”.

Steve smirked as Danny answered the phone and shooed him away with his free hand.

“Hi honey,” Danny said into the receiver as he shuffled onto the lawn, and out of earshot of his junior detective daughter.

Danny had finished his call and was refilling his coffee in the kitchen when a leaping monkey who launched herself into his arms ambushed him. “Danno,” she scolded, “too much caffeine is bad for you!” He put the cup down and ran his fingers through her silky locks.

“You’re right Monkey-face, but I didn’t get much sleep last night”

She hugged him tighter and looked up at him, all big eyes and sweet concern, “You worry too much about stuff.”

“That he does Gracie, that he does,” Steve called from the living room. 

“It’s impolite to eavesdrop!” both Williams chimed at once.

Danny deposited Grace back on the floor and dropped down till he was level with her, “Baby, Gabby had to cancel so she won’t be able to go to the turtle beach today.”

“She didn’t like me, did she?”

“What? Of course she liked you! What are you talking about? Who could ever not like you? You’re amazing! _You_ are perfect. No, she just isn’t feeling well today. Why would you think she didn’t like you?”

Grace looked relieved, “I talked about Uncle Steve a lot. And she kept looking at him and you--I thought she might be sad because of it.” 

To his surprise, Danny’s stomach did not plummet with dread, nor had he really minded that Gabby wasn’t able to join them. He knew enough about his heart to know that he should at least be disappointed. But what he felt instead was hope, a hope he knew he shared with his perceptive little girl—hope that Steve might want to come to the beach and look at some turtles.

Steve did indeed want to take Grace to Laniakea.

The hour drive gave Danny even more time for thinking. It wasn’t as if he was in any doubt about his feelings; he’d just stuffed them into the proverbial glove compartment labeled, “I’m not gay”. When he thought about it, there were a lot of feelings shoved into that part of his heart. There was his crush on Sebastian, the pitcher to his catcher on the high school baseball team. The irony of the metaphor made him blush even now. And there was the ‘incident’ under the bleachers at college, where a slightly drunken Danny had received a truly amazing blowjob from Jamal, the designated hitter on his college team. That particular moment had not ended well. A major freak out followed; he’d fled in a panic and Jamal had looked at him with wounded puppy eyes for the next three years. And then there was Derek, his first partner. He’d asked for a new one after an awkward locker room encounter and he’d ended up with that fucker Peterson. Rachel wasn’t his first girlfriend but when they fell in love, Danny had locked that glove compartment and swallowed the key. 

Steve was a grenade.

"Oh my God,” he said aloud. 

“What? What? I’m doing the speed limit!”

“No, it’s not that. You’re driving good.”

“Everything okay, D?”

I’m fine. Just thinking,” Danny answered vaguely. Mercifully, a Bon Jovi song came on the radio and he and Grace belted out: _When the world gets in my face--I say, ” Have a nice day!”_

Steve even cranked up the volume and joined in with genuine enthusiasm.

Laniakea was relatively uncrowded and to Steve and Grace’s delight, six Green Turtles were sunning themselves on the shore. 

“They’re so cute! Aren’t they cute Danno?” Grace was pulling on his hand and gesturing wildly at the nearest turtle. “Hello _honu_ , what’s your name?” she said to an enormous beast, who promptly flippered her off with a cloud of sand. She giggled but took a step back.

“He’s a grouchy old man!” a bronzed and lanky young man explained. “Hi, I’m Kai. “You got any questions just let me know. I’m here to keep the turtles safe – but can still be friendly to them too yeah? We see this one all the time and he’s a cranky old buggah until he gets to know you mo’ bettah.”

“He’s sad,” Grace explained solemnly. 

Kai laughed, “Maybe a bit lonely pua ting’ he has a little buddy. Wonder where he wen go’?” 

Danny knew the precise moment Kai noticed Steve. He could hear the guy gasp, for fuck’s sake! And then the kid was looking up through his lashes, blushing like a virgin and putting his hand on Steve’s shoulder. And Steve was practically preening his feathers. Okay, Steve was arguably the hottest man in Hawaii but the smiling and touching was not okay with Danny. Not at all. The blood was rushing hotly in his ears and he couldn’t even hear the words exchanged.

Steve was smiling in his usual open and oblivious way, even pausing mid conversation to take off his t-shirt. Danny’s hearing returned just as Kai, the tanned, toned supermodel, actually said, “So, Steve, you come ova heah lots?”

Danny coughed and insinuated himself into Steve’s space, “So Gracie, would you like Ken here to take you on the grand tour?”

“Yes, please. Can we Kai?”

Kai smiled gently, “Shua ting keiki, we go yeah??” And the two of them were off, with several other children joining them as they walked along the beach.

Danny turned to look up at Steve, who had a fond and goofy smile on his face. “She’s wonderful, Danny. You’re a great Dad.”

Danny’s stomach rolled and his face flushed. “I hate to admit it, but this place is pretty impressive. I’m glad you came with.”

“I’m sorry your date got ruined,” Steve said quietly, as they walked along the beach. 

“This is nice,” was the cryptic response.

“Yeah, it is. We better head for some shade though, you’re looking a bit flushed.” He reached out to touch Danny’s cheek, but pulled his hand back. “Don’t want you to burn again.”

“Okay, babe. Shade is good.”

As they settled under the awning of a large palm, Danny remembered something from the night before. “You called Gracie, “our girl” last night.”

“Did I?”

“Yes, you said, ‘is our girl asleep?’ and I didn’t really notice at the time because I was too busy having a coronary--”

Steve shifted uncomfortably, “Sorry. Guess I was drunk.”

Danny decided to jump in the deep end. “Nothing to be sorry for babe, but it kind of jibes with something Gracie said earlier--”

The moment was shattered by the shrill cry of a New Jersey Monkey. “Uncle Steve! Uncle Steve! Come see! Come see!” Gracie shrieked from the water’s edge.

Steve looked at Danny with some embarrassment, “You should go to her, Danny.”

“Nope. Our girl wants _you,_ so get a move on; she’s about as patient as you are.” 

Danny watched the two of them kneeling to look at something in the water: a rather small turtle was padding its way onto the beach, quicker than most and a lot more determinedly. Danny followed its intended route with his eyes to the much larger grumpy turtle that was slowly edging towards its “little buddy”. It would be quite a while, mused Danny, before the two would be reunited and he was pleased when a volunteer stepped in to gently lift the petite turtle and carry it to its enormous friend.

He could hear Grace babbling about babies needing daddy turtles.

“It’s not his daddy sweetie,” Steve explained, “because turtles don’t look after their babies; but these two seem to have struck up a good friendship, remember what Kai told us? They’re partners: like your Danno and me.”

Grace gazed up at Steve adoringly and he swept her up and spun her around until she was piggybacked. He trotted toward Danny.

“Sand in your eyes Danno?” Steve asked with concern. 

“Yep. Somethin’ like that.”

Danny stood uncomfortably in the foyer of Rachel’s house, having been given a perfunctory “Love you Danno” as his only child sprinted off to see her beloved baby brother. Rachel smiled wanly, “She’ll wake him up again. I don’t remember being this worn out by Grace when she was this age.”

“I used to take her out in the car when she was squawking too much…”

“Yes, I did get more sleep with Grace then I’m getting now. I’m not sleeping well even when I do get a chance.”

“Oh?”

“It’s been a difficult few months, Daniel,” Rachel murmured. “I’m afraid to let either one of them out of my sight since…”

Danny shuddered at the memory of his darling girl tied to that chair. “C’mere,” he soothed as he took her into his arms for a long moment.

Rachel held on a little too tight and Danny tried to be gentle when he broke out of the embrace, “I gotta go. Steve’s in the car and I—well, I gotta go.”

Rachel smiled and patted his arm, “When will you finally get around to sorting out your feelings for Steve? I want you to be happy, Danny.”

The detective huffed, “Are you and Grace in it together?”

Rachel smiled sweetly, “Why whatever do you mean Detective Williams?”

Danny sighed, “It’s complicated, Rachel.”

“Only if you make it that way, Daniel.”

Danny smiled at her as he opened the screen door to leave, “Nothing’s simple with Steve.”

Rachel arched a single brow and teased, “And you are, of course, the easiest man in the world to love.”

“Goodnight Rach,” Danny called over his shoulder as he swung the door open.

“Good night Danny,” she said somewhat wistfully.

Danny lingered on Rachel’s doorstep trying to clear his head; it was full of images of Steve—bare-chested, muscles rippling as he ran toward Danny with a squealing Grace on his back; Steve’s soft and dopey smile as he cast shy glances at Danny. Danny’s mind helpfully provided him with a long list of filthy things he wanted to do to that hard body. Starting with kissing Steve senseless and getting his hands into those cargos. _Those stupid pants. First thing I’m ripping off and then…._

Danny’s brain short-circuited with a heady mix of lust and absolute terror.

After a few minutes, Danny managed to will himself under control and made his way back to the car. As he approached, he could see that Steve was on the phone. He was chuckling in a low and dirty way too. Danny stopped and listened to the conversation, taking care not to be seen by his partner. 

“Should I?” Steve laughed, “That would be hot.” He was fidgeting in his seat and looking down at his lap nervously. “Well I guess we could try that too, but I’ve never done that before.”

Steve’s ridiculous eyelashes were casting shadows on his cheeks; the corners of his eyes were all crinkled from that goofy grin on his face.

“I gotta go; Danny’s back. Thanks for listening, Cath.”

Danny’s heart pounded and his throat constricted. He was stuck to the spot, breathing heavily and trying to stave off a full-blown panic attack. _Thanks for listening Cath. Well Fuck._

“Hey Danny!” Steve called. “Are you coming? I’m starving!”

Danny shook off the feeling of having been sucker punched and opened the car door, seething. 

“So, you wanna get a beer or something?” Steve asked when Danny was finally in the car.

“No, I do not want to get a beer! You, my friend, cannot hold your liquor for shit as you proved so eloquently last night, and I do not want to spend my Sunday dealing with your hungover ass!”

Steve looked confused, and more than a little hurt, “Sorry?”

“Sorry? You’re sorry? You come around with the sad puppy eyes and the ‘our girl’ and fuck me up and you say, ‘sorry’? Did I ask for an apology? No I did not. When I ask for an apology, that is the time for you to apologize. You apologize for carrying an assault rifle in my trunk. You apologize for the busted eardrum inflicted on me by your misuse of said firearm. You apologize for using my beloved Camaro like a cruise missile, with me in it I might add—but you DO NOT apologize for loving our baby girl.”

“Danny, you are making even less sense than usual—and really? That’s saying something. And she’s your baby girl—not ours. Is that what all this is about?”

“Oh but she _is_ yours, that’s the problem! And I should have seen this coming. ‘I love Uncle Steve more than I like Gabby’. What do you have to say to that Steven?”

“Look, if I upset you last night, it wasn’t intentional. She’s not my girl. I’m sorry she loves me. I’ll step aside—let go of her, whatever you need.”

Danny ratcheted it up another notch, “Oh sure, you’ll just walk away from us now? Now that we love you and can’t love anyone else, now that you’ve ruined us for anyone else, that’s perfect Steven. How fucking noble of you! Jesus H. Christ, I didn’t even CARE when Gabby cancelled and I thought she was special. I fucking introduced her to my baby! And now she’s backing off because EVERYONE, except me of course, says that you make puppy eyes at me and then I catch you talking dirty with your GIRLFRIEND? How is this my friggin’ life Steven? How is it?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Danno!” Steve shouted.

“You don’t know? Of course you don’t freakin’ know! You’ve got the emotional maturity of a baby harp seal and the attention span of a sparrow—albeit an extremely adorable baby seal and a smoking hot sparrow—like the best looking sparrow around with a killer sparrow body but seriously Steven! You cannot make baby harp seal eyes at me and flaunt your sparrow hotness for two years and then expect me to let you walk away without noticing it. Not gonna happen, let me tell you that.”

Steve pulled the truck into the laneway and cut the engine, “I’m not going anywhere Danny.”

“You are in love with Catherine. I heard you!”

Steve laughed.

“And now you are laughing at me. I heard you making plans—‘That would be hot’—and I quote here Steven.”

Steve laughed again, “Jealousy is a good look for you Danny.”

“What?”

“Catherine suggested I should just drop to my knees in front of you and…” he blushed deeply.

There was an extended moment of silence and Danny was sure his heart was going to explode out of his chest. “I’d let you,” he said hoarsely.

“Yeah?” Steve beamed, and in one fluid movement was over the drive shaft and looming over Danny, half on the floor of the truck, and half in Danny’s lap.

“Steve--”

“Shhhhh,” Steve said softly before he leaned in to tenderly kiss Danny’s still moving mouth. Danny sighed against him before he surrendered to Steve’s sensuous lips: lips that tugged and caressed, each movement more achingly erotic than the last. When he felt the first delicate touch of Steve’s tongue, Danny shuddered and deepened the kiss, moving swiftly until Steve found himself pushed back against the dash as the eager blond ground against him.

“Fuck, Danny,” Steve growled. “Need more room—I want--”

Danny stopped abruptly, opened the door and practically pushed Steve out of the vehicle. “ _You_ want? You have no idea…I have a list--an entire list!”

Steve chuckled as he gained his footing. After taking a shaky breath, he held out his hand and pulled Danny out of the truck and back into his arms. And the kissing began for a second time, purposeful and increasingly more aggressive. It wasn’t long before Steve found himself pressed against the side of the truck while Danny tried to climb him like a tree.

“Inside. Now!” Steve rasped and began to head toward the house.

The short walk was made significantly longer by the number of times Danny pulled him into long, passionate kisses, but finally they made it inside. Steve barely managed to lock the door before he was being pulled up the stairs to the breathless and bossy beat of “Bed Steven, bed, bed, bed--”

“I think we need to talk,” Steve said between kisses, once they were inside his bedroom.

“Okay,” Danny huffed, “Talk is good.” He stopped kissing Steve but his hands traveled under his t-shirt and gently mapped the contours of Steve’s chest. “God, your body drives me crazy,” he murmured into Steve’s ear, before dragging his tongue across its lobe. “You smell good. Do you taste good Steven?” He nibbled and sucked. “Mmmmm”

“Danny!” Steve protested, “Just stop for a minute.”

Danny sat down on the bed, breathing heavily. “Sorry,” he said quietly as he hung his head. His face grew hot and he knew even his ears were pink. He should have known this was too good to be true. “I didn’t mean to rush you,” he stammered, “I’ll…I’ll just go. Although I don’t know where because I’m kind of living here but downstairs is a start, I guess.”

Steve looked flustered as he took in Danny’s disheveled contrition. “Danno, I love you.”

“Okay.”

“That’s all you have to say? I just wanted to tell you I’m not about casual—not with you. I need--”

Danny smiled as his brain suddenly shifted into gear, “You love me? _You_ love _me_? Get over here, you big goof. You think I could ever be casual about you? I’ve never been with--” He shifted uncomfortably and began to smooth his ruffled hair back into place. 

“Okay,” Steve said softly. “So not casual then?”

Danny chuffed in frustration, “Didn’t I already tell you I loved you?”

“You did?”

“C’mere babe, let me show you. I don’t have a clue what I’m doing but--”

Steve responded by pulling his t-shirt over his head and dropping his pants.

“All of it Steve,” Danny croaked. He gasped when Steve was finally completely naked. “Holy shit,” he breathed as he reached out to pull Steve down onto the bed. 

“Get naked first,” Steve teased and took a step back. Danny scrambled to his feet, tearing at his own clothes.

Steve sighed as the broad chest was revealed. His eyes traveled down to the tent in Danny’s board shorts. “Lemme see that cock.”

“I’m trying but it’s in a knot,” Danny grunted.

“Your cock is in a knot?” Steve teased as he stepped forward and grabbed Danny’s hands to still them. “Let me. I’m better at it.” He reached down and swiftly undid the string. Danny stepped out of his shorts. Steve stared, transfixed.

“Like what you see, sailor?” he taunted, as he slowly spun around, his arms held wide.

“Uh-huh,” Steve breathed and pulled Danny against him.

The need to be horizontal was overwhelming for Danny. “Babe, please,” he groaned as he felt Steve’s hard cock pressed against him, “I’m on tiptoes here—you’re a freakin ostrich.”

“Thought I was a sparrow?” Steve teased, as he pushed him onto the bed, and covered Danny’s body with his own. “Better?”

“Mmmmm…” Danny’s reply melted into a kiss, as Steve claimed his mouth for his own.

They were less frantic now, taking the time to discover, with lips and fingertips, the places that made each other tremble. Steve liked a gentler touch than Danny, thrusting against his lover when his pulse point was licked; Danny arched off the bed and groaned whenever his nipples were nibbled and pinched.

They moved against each other sinuously, cocks rubbing against taut stomachs, and in the hollows of hips. Danny had not moved his hands or lips below Steve’s waist and his partner was letting him set the languid pace.

Danny was surprised by how natural it felt to make love to Steve. He loved the feel of Steve’s stubble against his skin; he loved the weight of his lover on top of him. He loved the way Steve wrapped his arms and legs around him when their positions were reversed. He loved the hitch in Steve’s breathing as pleasure rippled through him. He loved the heat and weight of Steve’s hard cock as it pressed against him. He loved Steve.

Danny’s rolled them onto their sides and tentatively touched Steve’s hard length. Steve made the noise that Danny was rapidly becoming addicted to. He chuckled nervously as he encircled the thick shaft with his hand, and rubbed his thumb around the slick head. 

“Feels good,” Steve sighed and Danny began to stroke him more rigorously.

“This is a nice dick Steven,” Danny said appreciatively. 

“Mmmm…”

“I mean, it’s nice and thick and pretty long too. Impressive.” He added a little twist and moved his thumb over the head on each stroke. Steve’s mouth was open and he panted breathless encouragement. Danny fell silent and began cataloguing every nuance of Steve’s face: the grimace of pleasure, the way he looked at Danny through a curtain of eyelashes.

“Talk,” Steve demanded in a hoarse whisper.

“You like that babe? You like the sound of my rambling? I knew you did.”

“Mmmmm.”

“Let’s see. Well, maybe I could talk about some of the things on my list. For starters, I want to make you come. To take you apart piece by piece and see you spill over my hand, or taste you in my mouth. I want to open you up with my fingers, or my tongue and slide inside you. Would you let me do that babe? Slide my dick into you?”

“God yes,” Steve groaned. 

“I want to watch you jack this pretty dick while I pound into you; watch you come over your hand. Or maybe you could fuck me. Would you like to fuck me Steven?”

“Jesus fuck, Danny!” Steve shouted as he climaxed, back arched and spasming with each pulse of come that coated Danny’s still pumping hand. 

“You’re a noisy one,” Danny said in a raised voice. “That’s it babe, let it out.” 

“Nguh,” Steve grunted and with a final shudder, collapsed onto his back. 

“You okay?” Danny asked when Steve had quieted down at last. 

Steve pounced on him, by way of answer. He kissed Danny hard, pushing his tongue in and nipping and biting at the same time. If anything, he had even more energy than before.

“You’re an animal,” Danny panted as Steve nuzzled his neck and sucked hard enough to leave a mark. 

“Shut up,” Steve barked as he made his way down Danny’s body. “Gonna suck you till you don’t know your name.”

Danny groaned incoherently, and involuntarily thrust his hips upwards. 

Before Danny was aware that he wasn’t being kissed anymore, his cock was encircled with heat.

“Steve!” he gasped and then he was rendered boneless by Steve’s talented mouth and tongue. _Overachiever_ , he thought as ecstasy rippled over him endlessly. When Steve took one of his balls into his mouth, Danny began to quiver, his low groans becoming louder. By the time Steve had finished sucking on the other ball, and stroking a slick finger over Danny’s hole, the drone of _ahs_ and _uhs_ was a steady mantra. Steve returned his attention to Danny’s cock, taking it deep and swallowing around it but it wasn’t until he slipped his finger inside Danny that he felt his lover’s cock swell and pulse after pulse of come filled his mouth. He braced against his thrashing partner and rode out Danny’s powerful climax.

 _Steve swallows_ , was Danny’s first conscious thought as he regained his equilibrium. He gently pulled Steve up and into his arms. “You’re amazing,” Danny whispered. “I love you.”

Steve heaved a sigh and buried his face in the hollow of Danny’s neck. “Okay Danno.” His voice was thick with emotion. “Okay.”

“Babe? What’s wrong?” Danny stroked Steve’s back with one hand and played with the curls at the base of his neck, with the other.

“Nothing,” Steve mumbled and a strangled sob escaped him. Danny felt warm tears against his skin and he wrapped himself more fully around Steve.

“Oh babe…” he soothed. “I love you so much.”

“Everyone leaves,” Steve whispered.

Danny shifted them and held Steve’s face in place, “I’m not gonna leave you.” He looked deeply into Steve’s eyes, “I. Love. You.”

“Okay.”

“Damn right it’s okay. Whatcha think? I was gonna declare my love to another crazy ass Neanderthal with abs of steel and a superhero complex? Cuz I’m not that stupid and I’ll tell you that for free…”

Steve laughed, and pulled up the covers, “Goodnight Danno.”

“Oh, so now it’s ‘good night Danno’ and I’m supposed to shut up? I have a list babe. A list that needs attention!”

Steve closed his eyes and smiled against their shared pillow and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
